I Really, Really Like You
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: A short fanfic about Jake and Amy getting together, set at and after Boyle's dads wedding. Enjoy and please review! I'd love to hear what you think!


**AN: A short fanfic set at Boyle's dads wedding and after. You might slightly hate me roughly in the middle but trust me you'll be happy with the ending. Enjoy! (also go check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine fanfics)**

Saturday

"Hey sorry you missed your chance with Jennie Gildenhorn."

"Ah it's not a big deal; she's just a girl that I've been obsessed with since I learned what love was."

"Well we got the bad guy today. Thank you for helping me and I know it's not Jennie Gildenhorn but if you wanted to slow dance tonight I know someone who'd be into that" Amy said not being sure if this was the right move. What if something did happen between them and then it didn't work? She'd lose her partner and her best friend. Could she risk all that?

"Okay" Jake said lightly with a huge grin on his face, Amy couldn't help but smile back. Jake put of his hand and Amy lightly grabbed it. The song was slow, Jake put his hands on Amy's hips and she put her arms round his neck. They danced slowly in silence looking into each other's eyes the whole dance. It felt so natural for them just holding each other like this even though they weren't a couple. They both have feelings for each other, that has been obvious for a long time. The team couldn't help but bet on when something would happen between them and its looked like Rosa and Gina were both going to be getting 20 bucks tonight.

But Amy was still being careful, she knew how Jake felt about her and she knew she felt the same way but she couldn't help but think about the negatives. She wouldn't be able to handle losing her partner and best friend. Someone who made her laugh so hard she'd cry, who comforted her when she was upset, someone who made her feel special, someone who tried his best for her and wanted the best for her and someone who would never in a million years her hurt. She knew all this and it made her happy, extremely happy. She wanted something to happen between them and so did he but there was always a possibility it wouldn't work out and she could not deal with that thought and she didn't want to deal with it not right now anyway.

The song finished, it seemed like they were only dancing for a seconds and both of them did not want to let go but luckily another slow song came on and so they danced on only getting closer and closer to each other and holding each other tighter and tighter. The song lasted about five minutes and once it finished a fast song came on, both of them didn't feel like dancing to that song and so Jake suggested they go get a drink. They sat down to each other both shuffling their chairs a few centimetres just so that they could be close to each other again.

"So…" Jake said awkwardly.

"So…" Amy repeated after him in the same awkward tone as he did. Even though nothing was happening between them it was awkward for them. They both felt that this was going somewhere even though they weren't sure they would go there it still made it awkward. In the corner of his eye Jake noticed Gina and Rosa being extremely happy as they were 20 bucks from the team.

"Hey why are Rosa and Gina getting 20 buck from the team?" Amy turned around, straight away she noticed the team and Rosa and Gina with huge smiles on their faces.

"Umm I don't know, I haven't heard about any bet"

She also noticed Boyle with the biggest grin on his face she has ever seen. She thought it was because of the wedding and so she left it but Jake automatically knew that Boyle only smiled so much when it was to do with him and Amy and then it clicked. They made a bet about them getting together.

"Oh man"

"Jake what is it?"

"They made a bet about us. That's why we haven't heard about a bet." Amy was confused.

"What do you mean about us?"

"Us ugh um getting ugh together" Jake said in the least awkward way possible but it didn't work.

"Oh I need a drink" Amy said turning back round to the bar.

"Yeah me too. Can I get four shots?" he said to the bartender.

"And four for me as well." Amy quickly said before the bartender walked away.

"Amy Santiago I like your style." Amy smiled just as their shots were put in front of them. They downed all four shots within a matter of seconds. They both felt the strong liquid warm them up and they decided to dance again.

They danced for hours and in between every few dance another shot would be downed. They laughed and they both had an amazing night but everything good always has to end and the party did. Since they were both way too drunk to drive they decided to walk home. Both of them stumbled every so often eventually Jake put his arm around Amy and she put her arm around him. In their heads they tried to convince themselves that it was because they didn't want to fall over but the real reason was that they wanted to feel each other's warmth and touch again. They laughed all the way, they even pretend to be brother and sister to an a couple walking along the street for a laugh, and well they thought it was funny. They finally arrived at Amy's apartment; Jake decided to walk her upstairs. Amy opened her door and for a minute they awkwardly stood in her door way. Finally Amy decided to say something.

"I had a great night Jake, thank you." A huge grin appeared on Jakes face. He was happy that she had a great night and that she had a great night with him.

"I had a great night too." They both didn't want to leave each other and for another minute they stood awkwardly. Jake did not stop looking at her for one moment. He thought she looked beautiful and he just wanted to kiss her so bad and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and softly kissed her. She kissed back immediately making the kiss more passionate. Amy grabbed Jake by his tux jacket and pulled him into her apartment. He shut the door with his foot and carried on kissing her. They finally pulled away once they completely ran out of breath, their foreheads were touching and Jake noticed a smile forming on Amy's face which made him smile. She lightly grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Sunday

She woke up as the sun peered through her window; she turned around to see Jake still sleeping right next to her. She couldn't help but smile. Jake felt her move and he started to wake up, once his eyes were fully opened her noticed Amy smiling.

"Morning" he said in his softest voice.

"Morning" she said back still smiling. She couldn't believe that her best friend and partner was lying beside her in her bed. The thought that something bad could happen if it didn't work between them still bounced around in her head but she ignored it. Right now she was the happiest she has been in a long time and no though was going to ruin that. She ran her fingers through his hair. He loved that. She had done it so many times last night and he loved it. Jake told Amy to stay in bed for a little longer and that he was going to make coffee and breakfast because he could tell her hangover was worse than his. He decided to make his special pancakes for her. The recipe was his grandmothers and they were the best pancakes on earth. He decided to save those pancakes for a special girl and she was that girl. He didn't even make those pancakes for Sophia who had been a big part of his life for 6 months. Even though they had only spent the night together he knew deep down that she was the one.

The smell of the fresh coffee and the pancakes weirdly soothed her hangover slightly. She just had to get because those pancakes seemed amazing already. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen, what she saw made her smile automatically. The sight of Jake made her smile and the fact that he was only wearing some old sweat pants that her brother left once was a bonus. Amy knew a lot of things about Jake but she didn't know that he could cook. After about a minute he noticed her standing carefully watching him and smiling. Just one glance at her made the biggest grin appear on his face.

"Hey, sit down the pancakes are nearly ready" They eat breakfast in silence whilst stealing glances and smiling at each other. After breakfast they sat on the couch and watched tv. Jake was sitting with his legs up on her table and Amy laid across the couch with her legs over him. Amy didn't usually watch tv but she didn't mind watching it right now just as long as he was with her she didn't mind at all. For hours they just sat there, they talked they laughed but then the thought came back into Amy's mind and she had to talk to Jake about it.

"Jake what is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us, is this a onetime thing, a casual thing or an actual relationship?"

"Um do we have to talk about this now? Can't we just enjoy the moment and then talk about this later?"

"Jake I'm sorry but I need to know now"

"Well what do you want this to be?"

"I want a real relationship and I need to know that you do too because if this doesn't work out I'm going to be left without my best friend and partner."

"Amy I don't know what this is. I want it to be a real relationship but I don't to rush it. Can we talk about this later on or tomorrow?"

"No Jake we can't"

"But I don't know what this is! How can I? We slept together and we have feeling for each other but we've already rushed this and if it means we're going to label ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend straight away and rush this even more I don't want it to be anything!" Amy could tell Jake was angry, maybe she should have left it. He got up and grabbed his stuff.

"The fact that you're not saying anything right now makes me think you don't want this so you know what this is nothing. Nothing happened last night" He walked out and slammed the door so hard Amy jumped. Maybe Jake was right she didn't want to rush it either and if that meant leaving it and trying again in the future so that she could keep her best friend and partner she wouldn't risk it. For the rest the day she sat and watched tv and though about what happened. The scene of Jake getting angry and leaving kept replaying in her mind.

Monday

She walked into the precinct feeling tired from all the emotions she was feeling. She looked at the desk across form hers; it was empty. As usual Jake Peralta was late as usual. She sat down and started to work. Half an hour later Jake came in he looked at her but said nothing. After an hour of not talking to him she couldn't handle it. She stood up and walked over to him.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Amy." He said not even looking at her.

"But I have a lot to say to you." he huffed and got up.

"Fine." They walked into the evidence room. Jake walked in behind her and closed the door, she turned around and she could tell he wasn't happy to be here talking to her but she didn't care; she had something to get of her chest.

"I made a mistake, I should have said something yesterday but I didn't know what to say to be honest and you were right about not rushing it and I agreed that's why I didn't know what to say. But now I know what I have to say. I really really like you and I want us to be together. I really badly want to be with you but I'll understand if after what happened yesterday you don't" Jake couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back straight away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her hips. They ended up falling on to the wall at which point they had to pull away to catch their breath. Their foreheads were touching again and huge grins were spread across their faces.

"I'll take that as a yes." Amy said still smiling; Jake lightly nodded and kissed her again. They were both happy again and she had gotten her best friend and partner back but also gained a boyfriend. An amazing boyfriend.


End file.
